


Birth of a Star

by CertainVICTORy



Series: Neil Scenario's [3]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Children, Established Relationship, Family Fluff, Gen, Husbands, M/M, Victor and Hop have a son, trainshipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:28:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24666877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CertainVICTORy/pseuds/CertainVICTORy
Summary: Neil, the son of Hop and Victor. Excitedly watches his father's match while aspiring to be a strong trainer like them.
Relationships: Hop/Masaru | Victor
Series: Neil Scenario's [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1826917
Comments: 8
Kudos: 65





	Birth of a Star

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! A new one shot here! Thanks to the lovely art of Gummymela ( https://gummymela.tumblr.com/post/620393812877099008/hop-jr ) They let me write this fic of Victor and Hop's boy; Neil! He's so cute and I just had to write about him! Also I want to thank my good friend Cole ( https://twitter.com/lupusdaemonis?s=20 ) for letting me use the art for this piece! Hope you guys enjoy!

<https://gummymela.tumblr.com/post/620393812877099008/hop-jr> (Reference of Neil's design! With permission of gummy themselves!) Art by my good friend! <https://twitter.com/lupusdaemonis?s=20>

“Ladies and Gentleman, after another exciting match of the decade; Mr Kabu of the Motostoke Gym has climbed the ranks of the Champion Cup.” The roar of the crowd shook throughout the stadium. Kabu walked up from the pitch and eyed the man standing on the field. The stadium grew quiet as the announcer continued to speak, “Now, for a man who needs no introduction, let’s introduce our reigning Champion, the one, the only, Victor!!!” The young man smiled and waved to the crowd as they chanted his name. He watched as Kabu walked up to him and smiled,

“Looks like you made through, Kabu! I can’t wait to have another exciting match!” Victor’s brown hair, blew across the breeze as he brandished the Champion’s cape that adorned his back. A bright smile on his face as he held his hand over his Pokeballs. “My Pokemon have been itching to take you on after so long. 

“Hmmph, even after so many years, you still are that cheeky kid I saw long ago. I, too, can’t wait to take you on and steal that Champion title from you.” Kabu walked to his position and pointed to the sky. “Prepare yourself!” Victor grinned and slapped his face and grabbed his Pokeball,

“I’ve been prepared.”

* * *

_ Elsewhere in the lab of Wedgehurst _

“Papa, hurry! Dad’s on the telly!” Hop laughed as he was pulled along the lab, briefly yawning before smiling as his son.

“Neil! Your father isn’t going anywhere, don’t worry! Besides, I haven’t even had my morning coffee yet!” The boy pouted and stared up at Hop and shook his head,

“Dad always wakes up on time! You work too much!” Hop scratched his chin as he ruffled his son’s plum-colored hair.

“Your hair is getting longer, are you sure you don’t want to cut it?” Neil covered his hair and threw his hands back,

“No, don’t! I like how it looks; it reminds me of dad!” Hop pouted and crouched down to his son,

“What about me, though?” Neil pursed his lips and crossed his arms,

“Well, my bangs are close to yours, so that’s cool, I guess.” 

“You, guess? That’s harsh.” Hop sighed and sat on the couch and watched as his Dubwool sat in front of him, “You think your dad is gonna win?” Neil’s eyes lit up as he nodded,

“Of course, he is! Dad is the strongest champion in all of Galar! There’s no way he’d lose!” Neil leaned back against Dubwool as he watched the commercials play on the telly. Hop set his coffee down and laughed to himself,

“You know you reminded me of myself when I was younger!” Neil groaned and looked up at Hop,

“Yeah, yeah, I’ve heard it a thousand times.”

“But it’s true! You know how I wanted to take the title from your Uncle Lee all those years ago when I journeyed with you father?” 

“Yeah, but you and dad ended up fighting each other, and he came out on top.” Neil stood up and sat in his papa’s lap as he listened intently. “That battle must’ve been amazing! I mean, I can’t imagine what it was like to battle each other, I’ve only watched the videos of you and dad, but that’s just videos. What was it like, papa?” Hop smiled and looked up at the ceiling.

“It was nothing like any other….the match was pretty much even we both gave it our all, but in the end, Victor managed to win. I was sad that I didn’t get to face Lee, but at the same time, I was happy that the one I loved got to win.” Hop looked down at Neil and pouted,

“Papa, I know how  _ you _ felt, I just wanted to know how it felt to battle such a strong trainer!” Hop chuckled and ruffled his son’s hair,

“Right, right, my bad. Well, you probably know that your father is always so calm and collected during battle, right?” Neil nodded as he stared at the telly. “Well, back then, he wasn’t always like that!”

“Really? There’s no way!”

“Yes, really; he was so nervous when we battled, but he always managed to win, that takes some strong resolve.” Neil stared at the ground and then back to the telly,

“I wanna be a strong trainer like you two when I get big!” Neil’s eyes began to sparkle as he saw Victor on the telly. “Oh, it’s about to start!” Just then, the screen went black. Neil jumped up and fell to his knees, “No! What’s going on?” Hop stood up and walked over to the telly and carefully examined it.

“Looks like someone chewed through the wiring...I wonder who?” Hop glared at his Dubwool who yawned and looked away. 

“Aww, I wanted to watch Dad battle!” Neil looked down and laid on the floor, face-down. Hop crouched down and stared at his son, shaking him slightly,

“Neil, you going to be alright?” Neil let out a small whine

“Neil’s not here; he’s in sad town. Population: one.” Hop scratched the back of his hair and pushed up his glasses,

“What if I told you that you could still watch your Dad’s battle?” Neil lifted his head and sat up,

“How, though?” Hop grinned and brought out his Pokeball. Neil then smiled wide as Hop walked towards the door. “Wait, you mean?”

“Yep, let’s go say hi!” Neil jumped up and grabbed his red hoodie and put it on before grabbing Hop’s hand.

“Are you sure he won’t be upset that we went to go see him?” Neil asked as he climbed onto Zacian’s back. Hop laughed and smiled at his son and waved his finger at him,

“I’ll have you know that I used to do the same thing whenever I was still learning to be a Professor, son. He won’t mind.” Hop climbed on behind Neil and grinned, “You ready?” Neil bounced happily on the Pokemon and nodded,

“Yeah!”

* * *

The crowd cheered, loudly as Victor battled Kabu the older man’s eyes filled with a burning determination to win, only to be matched by Victor’s on burning passion. “I won’t lose this time, young man!” Victor laughed and crossed his arms,

“I’d like to see you try, old man!” Just then out of the corner of the champion’s eye, he spotted a familiar flash of purple and plum. He looked over and saw Hop and Neil, waving in the dugouts. 

“Dad, dad! Over here!” Neil smiled wide as his father stared at him. Victor eyed Hop and giggled as the Professor smirked and shrugged. Neil’s eyes sparkled as the sound of the crowds shook his chest and ears. “Papa, is this what you felt when you battled, dad?” Hop nodded and crouched down while ruffling, Neil’s hair.

“Yeah, that’s exactly how it felt. Now observe, son. See how strong your dad is!” Victor shook his head and faced towards Kabu,

“Those guys really know how to be full of surprises, but that means I can’t lose now! Not when they are watching me! Go, Inteleon!” Kabu chuckled as he brought out his last Pokemon,

“I’ve never seen you this fired up, Victor. I like this side of you! Go, Centiskorch!” The radiator Pokemon snaked around the battlefield, glaring at Inteleon. “It’s time to Gigantamax, Centiskorch!” Kabu returned his Pokemon to its ball before charging it with energy. He smiled and tossed it to the sky as Centiskroch’s Gigantamax form snaked around him. Victor smirked and threw off his cape,

“Let’s just say; I’m here to show the world what I’m truly made of. Inteleon, it’s your turn, let’s Gigantamx!” Victor returned his Pokemon to its Pokeball and charged it. He looked over at Neil and Hop and smiled as his son watched in amazement, he then tossed to the sky and out appeared Inteleon’s Gigantamax form. 

“Whoa! I’ve seen Dynamaxing on the telly but never in person!” Neil jumped happily as he saw his father battle with all his heart. “That’s so cool!”

“Actually, Neil; that’s Gigantamaxing! They are similar to Dynamaxing but if a Pokemon changes form when Dynamaxing it’s referred to as Gigantamax! Only a few Pokemon can achieve such a feat.” 

“Wow, that’s awesome!” Neil looked up at Hop and smiled brightly, “I want to learn about Dynamaxing too!”

“You do?” Neil nodded and looked back at Victor, 

“Yeah, it’s my dream to be as smart as you and as strong as Dad!” Hop wiped a single tear from his eye as it formed on his face. 

“Well, son, go and learn all you can from the best!” 

Kabu thrust his hand out and shouted, “Centiskorch, use G-Max Inferno!” Centiskroch coiled behind Kabu and shot a giant pillar of flame towards Inteleon.

“Watch out, Dad!” Neil shouted towards Victor who winked at his son,

“Inteleon, show Galar who’s the strongest and use G-Max Hydrosnipe!” Inteleon brought out its aqua rifle and shot a massive bullet of water towards the flames. Hop watched as the two attacks collided, creating steam as they pressed against each other.

_ ‘It’s just like, before…’  _ Hop smiled a bit as Inteleon’s attack pushed through the flames, striking Centiskorch with a devastating blow. A loud explosion, followed by the roar of the crowd filled the stadium as Centiskorch laid, defeated.

“I’ve been defeated, once again!” Kabu fell to his knees as he returned his Pokemon.

“The winner is none other than our esteemed Champion, Victor!” The announcer’s voice filled the stadium with excited cheers as Victor walked up to Kabu. He smiled and stuck out his hand,

“That was amazing as always, Kabu! But in the end, I still won!” Kabu stood up and pulled Victor into a big hug.

“As expected, you were amazing! Such fire, such passion! It reminded me when we first battled each other! But that’s enough out of me! Say hello to my godson for me!” Victor raised his brow and looked over as he heard his son, running up to him.

“DAD! That was so amazing!” Neil jumped into Victor’s arms and hugged him tightly. “You were so cool!”

“Hey, bud! What are you two doing here anyway? I thought you were watching me on the telly?” Victor looked over at Hop and smiled as he set his son down.

“Well, the telly broke, and our son really wanted to see his dad in action. I hope you’re not mad!” Victor smiled and pulled Hop into a passionate kiss. Neil covered his eyes and blushed, widely and looked away at the display of affection.

“I could never be mad at my two favourite guys in the world. So how was I?’ Hop took Victor’s hand and gently kissed it.

“You were amazing as always, love.” Neil giggled and tugged at Victor’s jersey and gave him his cape.

“You dropped this, Dad!” Victor crouched down and ruffled his son’s hair as he took the cloth.

“Thanks, Neil! Did you have a good time with Papa?”

“Yep! Do you think I can wear your cape?” Victor grinned as Neil’s eyes sparkled at him.

“Sorry, bud, it’s too big for you! How about when you’re older, and you can wear it!” Neil pouted as Victor wrapped the cape around his shoulders.

“Then, when I get big, I will battle you and take that cape from you!” Neil pointed at Victor, causing him to step back.

“Wow, Vic; it looks like you’ve created another rival!” Hop burst out in a fit of laughter. “Brings us back, doesn’t it?” Victor smiled and ruffled Neil’s hair.

“Then I’ll be waiting! But just because you’re my son, doesn’t mean I’ll go easy on you.” Neil nodded and crossed his arms over his chest.

“Well, with two amazing dads to guide me, I’ll be the strongest trainer in all of Galar!” Hop lifted him onto his shoulders and laughed as Neil giggled,

“Watch out world! Galar’s newest Champion is coming!” Victor laughed as the three of them walked towards the dugouts. Slowly looking up at the sky as a trio of shooting stars, shot across the sky.


End file.
